Corpse Party: The Unexpected Guest
by AwesomeMan327
Summary: Sachiko thought she knew everything, from the layout and shift motions of her school to her victims before they even knew what would happen. That is until a raven haired teenager unexpectedly arrived in her cursed halls with the intent of playing and defeating her game of Cat and Mouse once and for all. Co-written by Nina Sayuri-chan. Warning: Explicit descriptions/swearing ahead.
1. Sachiko Ever After

Graduation is supposed to be a time of celebration, relaxation, and satisfaction. Although it only means one thing for the trio of Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley; it meant splitting up. Sam, an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Goth girl, was heading to Pennsylvania for college to become a veterinarian and Tucker, an Ultra-Tech Obsessed geek, was heading to a technology college in California while Danny stayed behind in Amity Park.

Now Danny may seem like the most normal of the group if you look past his ghost hunting parents, which most people do not, but there was a secret side that only his two friends knew. Almost 18 year old Danny Fenton was indeed a secret superhero. Not just any hero though, but a ghost fighting superhero by the name of Danny Phantom. His enemies range from street thugs to ghosts, with the occasional fight with government agencies. Not only has he saved the world, but has time traveled on multiple occasions as well as dimension hopped.

The teen hero watched his friends sadly from his spot against the Goth's purple bedroom wall, "I can't believe you guys are leaving…"

Sam gave a small smile, though it did not hide her look of sadness, "We won't be gone forever Danny."

"Yeah, dude! It's not like we won't be visiting," Tucker gave a grin, trying to reassure his friend as well as himself.

The ghost boy managed a small smile back, "Yeah, you guys are right. I just wish you didn't have to go." Though he did want to hope for the best, he knew as well as they did that school work would get the best of them. The fact that Danny would also have ghost hunting on his shoulders as well did not escape them.

"I got a solution to that problem," Sam announced with a smirk, the look of sadness now replaced with a slightly mischievous one. "I was online the other day and found a website that I had somehow missed." She had brought out a white paper cut out, the shape resembling that of a person. "This is the Sachiko Charm for the 'Sachiko Ever After' spell. It originated in Japan, where-"

"Yeah, yeah, but what does it do?" Tucker interrupted, wanting to get to the point as well as annoy her.

The Goth sent Mr. Too Fine a death glare, making Danny inwardly snicker, but got to the point, "Each of us will grab a piece of this charm, chant 'Sachiko we beg of you' three times and pull; no more and no less. If you mess up the chant do NOT try and fix it just move on as your attempt to fix it will count as one. So, are we ready?"

The boys nodded with no hesitation, moving closer to grab a piece. Sam made sure everyone was ready and started.

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

They all pulled, successfully separating the charm in three pieces. Sam, Tucker, and Danny looked at the head, torso, and legs respectively.

"That wasn't so hard," Tucker grinned.

As if life was mocking him, the ground started to shake the large building violently and threw the teens to the ground. The drills practiced at school came to their minds and they put their hands over their heads, bewildered at the scale of the earthquake and the fact that it was actually happening. Earthquakes usually had something to do with ghosts but Danny's ghost sense had not gone off.

Sam braved a glance up and saw a large hole, growing larger and larger as pieces of her purple carpeted floor fell away into oblivion. She watched as the edge crept closer and closer to them. Crying out, she tried to get Tucker's attention. She was too late, however, as the ground beneath Tucker collapsed and he followed. His cry for help faded as he went deeper.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled. Looking up at her cry, Danny watched as the floor started to crumble. Tucker was gone, and they were next.

"Sam," He could barely get it out as she followed Tucker into the dark pit, "No! Sam!" And that's when he felt the carpet beneath him stretch and rip. Scrambling to get away, he grabbed onto his friend's bed post. Everything seemed like slow motion as it finally hit him. They were gone.

His two best friends were gone. Letting out a strangled sob, a single tear escaped and slowly slid down his cheek, before he felt the bed begin to give way.

"TIME OUT!"

Just as the bed Danny was clinging to for dear life was about to go... Everything froze. Rubble had stopped in their journey to the bottom; the bed was starting to join them, carrying the terror stricken halfa with it. That was, until a medallion, with an all too familiar 'CW' engraved on it, was placed around is head and rested on his neck by a purple gloved hand.

He gasped, grabbing at his chest and felt the cold surface of the medallion and immediately looked up. Danny's own baby blue eyes landing on the small red orbs that belong to the one and only time master.

"Quiet," the ghost shushed, putting a hand up before the boy could demand anything, "I have little time before she realizes that something is amiss."

"She?"

Clockwork ignored the question and continued, "Listen closely Daniel, because once I release you I will no longer be of any help." Getting a slow nod, he continued, "Where you are going will be extremely dangerous, your powers will be limited, and allies may also be enemies. When you get there, you have to play her game, free those souls, and defeat her. She is too dangerous to be left alone any longer!"

"Who is she!?" Danny finally got out.

Clockwork frowned slightly, wanting to help the young boy out but knew he couldn't. He was breaking the rules enough as it was already. "That, young Daniel, is something you must find out yourself. I can tell you this though, the thing you should fear most…is the color blood red."

"Wait, I don't understand!"

"TIME IN!"

The floor began to break again as it had been doing, taking the soon-to-be graduate with it. His screams were heard by no one as they echoed against the walls of the pit of darkness. As soon as he was gone the hole fixed itself, looking as if nothing happened and with no one in sight.

The room was dark as the many clocks around continued to tick without a real purpose. The only light in the tower that resided in the Ghost Zone was from what came from the sphere shaped screen that stood in front of the hooded time ghost. The old ghost frowned in discontent as he changed into a youngster once again. On the screen was a dark hallway, walls and floors that appeared purple from the dark lighting. Bodies littered the floor, most looking decomposed already as bones were beginning to show. One, on the other hand, was disturbingly fresh. She appeared to have a huge gash across her neck and multiple stab wounds on her stomach, so many in fact that her organs had begun to slip out.

Over the body of the dead girl stood a younger, and livelier looking, girl. Her hair was long and black, looking slightly greasy and unkempt. A red dress adorned her small and skinny body. The most disturbing part was the dripping pair of scissors that resided in her closed fist as well as the wicked and evil grin of satisfaction that took over her face. A small smirk suddenly replaced it as she slowly glanced up, appearing to be staring right at Clockwork. She flipped him the bird before the footage turned to static, not at all surprising the now middle aged ghost.

"Good luck Danny Phantom."


	2. How's It Hanging?

It was dark, almost as if his eyes were closed but the slight glow of a lit candle over in the corner gave it away. Its flame was burning away the wick slowly and flickering around like a flag on a windy day. The young male stared at it, almost finding peace in it. It was like the light was there to calm him down, tell him that it was alright, but he shook off the feeling.

His senses finally flared up, he was sore, like he had just had a run in with Plasmius and was beaten senseless. "God…what happened Sam?" There was only silence to answer him, causing him to look up in worry, "Sam?" Instead of silence there was a creak that answered him. Danny reached for the nearest thing to his right to help him up; it was a wall so it wouldn't do. Before he pulled his hand away though a thought came to him. The wall felt old, it was almost soft and a bit fuzzy.

Danny reached to the left this time, finding something to grab onto and pulled himself up. The teenage hero glanced down and saw a toilet, its insides contained chunky objects that were oddly colored. The smell had just now entered his nose, making him almost retch out the contents of his stomach. He pulled through though and quickly made his way out of the stall, hacking slightly from the smell. As soon as he stepped out, his ghost sense just now went off. There was no chill this time though, it felt more like he was getting stabbed in the back then just a shiver. He couldn't explain it; it was like somewhere in his mind he knew this place was bad and extremely dangerous.

He shook off the feeling before he went paranoid; he needed to figure out what was going on first. He made his way to the candle, squatting down to get a better look at it. It didn't seem like it belonged there, the handle that held the candle looked newer than what was in here. The longer he looked at it though, the safer he felt. It was like the candle was already absorbing his ever growing worries. He could almost hear giggling, like a young child's.

"_**Goodbye Shinohara…**_**"**

There was another giggle…more malicious than the last one. Danny glanced away from the still flickering flame as a door was slammed, and supposedly locked, followed by quick footsteps fleeing. The boy quickly stood up and opened the door to the room. Looking around, he found he wasn't fast enough to see who it was but instead figured out he was in the boy's bathroom. The sign was wearing away, as if it hadn't been tended to in years. Danny's eyebrows creased, where the hell was he? Looking around again he paled, his skin ironically turning as white as a ghost. The sight he looked at was the skeletal remains of what looked like a student.

Slowly stepping closer, Danny had no idea how he missed this. The bones had yellowed over time, and appeared to be broken in some places. Danny put a hand to his mouth, he recognized the smell. Whatever remained of this poor soul's flesh smelled exactly like what he found in the toilet. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he quickly looked around again from his new angle and saw a metal bucket. He hurried over and emptied out the contents of his stomach and more into the already filled bucket, not even noticing what was inside. The small white maggots quickly rejoiced they're new food source and dug in but the pain filled Danny didn't notice, instead he groaned and forcefully leaning into the wooden door nearby.

The bang his body made seemed to echo…a lot…and quickly. Danny shot up, that wasn't an echo. He put his ear to the door, "Hello? Is anyone in there!?" The question seemed to get a response so he tried to open the door.

Locked.

Danny couldn't help the small smirk that came over his face, '_Well…I've always wanted to try this._'With that thought, he backed up as far as he could and activated some of his ghostly strength.

It hurts. It hurts. Oh god, it hurts. That was what went through Seiko Shinohara's mind as she painfully dangled, swinging her legs back and forth in an unsuccessful attempt to get out of her deathtrap. She had no idea why she did that, sure they had fought but that was no reason to try and kill her! But she wasn't thinking correctly since she wasn't getting enough oxygen. That is why she thought she heard Satoshi at the door, calling for anyone. She kicked at the stall door, hoping it was loud enough to get his attention.

She was soon answered with relief as she heard the door be busted through. The sound of moving feet and opening stalls now calmed her enough that she forgot to kick so he'd know where she was. The world began to darken as Seiko found it hard to get struggling, her arms falling from the noose that held her from the neck. She didn't see who the person was when the stall had opened, but she sure heard as he gasped and felt as he wrapped his arms around her legs to bring her up. With the pressure now gone, she was now able to gain her breath and defiantly tugged the noose off and over her head.

The boy, seeing that she was now alright, gently set her down. Tears now swelled up in her eyes as she let out a strangled sob and latched onto the poor fellow. Her arms wrapped around his neck and gripped his hair in comfort as she spilled her tears on his shoulder. Not knowing what to do, the boy awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Seiko couldn't help but smile a bit at the comfort he was showing, even though she could feel the awkwardness he felt. That thought alone made her giggle softly.

After a while of just holding each other, she finally pulled away, "Thanks for saving me Satoshi…" She looked up at him just as she said this but blinked in confusion. The boy standing in front of her was definitely not Satoshi; he didn't even look Japanese now that he thought about it. She looked him over, ignoring the fact that he was squirming a little in embarrassment. His outfit didn't even look uniformed. So if she took from all the western movies she's seen, he could be from North America.

"Uh…you ok?"

Seiko looked up at the perfect Japanese in surprise, though she didn't let out how impressed she was, "I'm…I'm fine." She let go and rubbed her sore neck, the rope had easily left a mark; one that would most likely be there for a while. She cleared her throat and stuck a hand out, "How rude of me…Shinohara Seiko!" The male took her hand and shook it without hesitation, "Danny Fenton." Fenton…the name almost sounded familiar, like as if a memory that wasn't there before was forging its way into her head. She shook the feeling off and gave a smile, "Thank you for saving me Danny.

Danny gave a small smile back, "It was no problem; I would've felt extremely guilty if I had left you hanging." He covered his mouth at his wording, "I-I didn't m-mean it like that!" The outburst made the girl giggle, "It's fine, it also helps that you're cute." She gave him a small wink, gently pushing him out of the cramped stall while he blushed and stuttered. She thought he was cute? Or was she just teasing him? He had no idea but he couldn't think too much about it as he needed to get her out of that room now.

The halfa led her out before quickly peeking back in and shooting a weak ecto-beam from his human finger, The knotted noose fell limply into the dirty hole that resided in that stall. Danny left abruptly to join back with the Japanese girl. He answered her questioning look with a reassuring smile and motioned for her to head back down.

What they seemed to miss, however, was the stall at the end of the bathroom opening up. Out poked the head of a small girl, black hair long and greasy fell over her face and covered some of her young and clear skin. Her slight gray skin and eyes were shining darkly in the light of the candle. Her eyes narrowed and a frown followed soon after. Where the hell did THIS kid come from? Who did he think he was to ruin her fun and stop that girl's death, after all the hard work she put in to split up her and her friend? She was about to find out.

Watch out Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the second chapter and the start of Danny's trip through Heavenly Host. Please review the story as it makes me feel warm and fuzzy as well as keep the Sachikos away! :D And please check out my co-author, Nina Sayuri-chan's, Danny Phantom/Corpse Party story _Corpse Party: Can't You Hear the Screams?_. It is the opposite of this story as Danny is human in that one. Thank you again and see you in Chapter 3!**


End file.
